


The Alpha's Birthday

by darkroses



Series: The Alpha's Home [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Birthday Sex, Dom Castiel, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Omega Dean, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Dean wants to give his alpha the perfect birthday present. Unfortunately, he can't go out and buy anything so he needs help. Good thing, Sam just presented as an alpha. Sam struggles with being an alpha after years of being Castiel's omega. The world is a strange and complicated place that he never had to navigate before. To make matters worse for Sam, he's never purchased anything before and he doesn't want to screw up Castiel's birthday present. ** You can read this as a stand-alone. However, it would probably be helpful to read part one of this series. This takes place between chapters 8 and 9.





	

Dean rolled over on his bed and whispered, “Sammy. Sam… Wake up.”

Sam groaned and plopped his teddy bear on his head. He hissed back at Dean, “What do you want? It is the middle of the night. Alpha is going to get mad if he hears us talking instead of sleeping.”

Dean knew Sam was right about Alpha being mad about them missing out on their sleep. It was always one of their alpha’s important things. Omegas need sleep and they were both required to sleep eight to ten hours a night. Dean knew he was supposed to sleep but he usually didn’t. He would sleep maybe four or five hours. Then he would lay there and watch Sammy sleep or he would plan out his day in his head. He may or may not take a couple small naps, but still, he didn’t need that much sleep.

Sam, on the other hand, did sleep. If Sam got less than eight hours he was a little bitch. What made Sam’s need for sleep so odd for Dean was Sam wasn’t an omega, not really. Sure, Sam acted like an omega, walked like an omega, and hell, Sam even talked like an omega. But Sam wasn’t an omega. Sam was an alpha and Dean still wasn’t sure which one of the three of them was more surprised. He was just glad Alpha didn’t kick Sammy out or treat him differently.

The way Alpha handled Sam and him made Dean want to do something special for their Alpha’s birthday and he needed Sam’s help to do that. So Dean prodded Sam a little more. “Then don’t talk loudly and Alpha won’t know. Look… I need your help.”

Sam turned on his side to face away from Dean and said tiredly, “For the last time, I am not buying you pornographic magazines. You remember what Alpha did when you flirted with someone. If you touch yourself thinking of someone else, just imagine how much worse that would be for you… And then Alpha would punish me for buying it. He could get rid of me.”

Dean knew for a fact Alpha wouldn’t get rid of Sammy. They loved each other and while two alphas having a relationship together was outside of the norm, it wasn’t unheard of. Besides, it’s not like either of them talked about their sex life in public. He knew trying to reason with Sam was pointless so he opted for plan B. He begged, “Come on, Sammy. What are you doing after school?”

Sam sighed and muttered, “I am meeting with my tutor, Gadreel because I never took gender studies at the omega school. The class is stupid. It teaches me how to treat omegas like pets. I hate it!”

Dean chuckled quietly, “I hate to break it to you, Sammy, but we are both treated like pets and this pet wants to get his master a nice birthday present. So I want you to skip your tutoring with Gad the Alpha and go to the craft store. I want to make a painting for Alpha and I need a canvas.”

Sam turned to look at him now and said skeptically, “You want to do a painting for Alpha?” Then Sam burst out laughing.

Dean sat up on his bed and was just about to yell at Sam when their bedroom door opened. Alpha stood in the doorway in his pajamas and he looked mad. Slowly Dean laid back down without saying a word and Sam stopped laughing. He shrunk back even further when Alpha spoke, “Dean stop making Sammy laugh in the middle the night. I sent both of you to bed that means you both should be sleeping. And Sammy, don’t you dare think you’re innocent. You need your rest and if something is keeping you from resting you are supposed to come see me. Is everyone clear?”

Dean said a quiet, “Yes Alpha,” in unison with Sammy. He was fairly certain he was going to get a spanking after Sammy left for school.

++

Sam hated school. He liked school when he went to the omega school, but since presenting as an alpha, he had to go to school for alphas and betas. He stood out like a sore thumb. He wasn’t used to listening to lectures from a desk. He was used to kneeling. He wasn’t used to speaking during school. He wasn’t used to eating in front of other people his age. Even when Alpha took Dean and him out to eat before he presented, he was handfed and on his knees.

It was lunchtime and Sam had a tree he liked to sit under outside. It was as close as he could get to kneeling. It grounded him and made him feel better. Sam carefully unwrapped his sandwich Dean made when Azazel approached him. Sam hated Azazel. The alpha was a knothead and Sam always thanked whatever God there was that he wasn’t sold to someone like him. Sam decided to ignore him and started to eat his sandwich.

Azazel, never one to like to be ignored, sneered at him, “So Sammy, the guys and I were wondering how it felt to take it up the ass like a bitch.”

 _Good._ Sam thought, but he didn’t say that. He knew they could see his mating bite and no alpha had a mating bite. He didn’t say anything and continued to eat his sandwich. Sam really wanted to go home where it was safe. Alpha protected them and never let anyone bully them. Azazel kicked Sam’s foot hard and Sam stopped eating. He started taking slow and steady breaths like Dean taught him. Breathe in then breathe out, slowly. Sam knew he had to keep from panicking in public. He didn’t want to get sent to a home for alphas.

Luck was on his side today. Sam heard the voice of an angry female beta. “Get away from him you, assholes.” No one dared mess with Jo Hartville. He knew Jo from the omega school. Her mother worked there and sometimes she was at the school events. She always had something of a crush on Dean, much to Alpha’s displeasure.

For whatever reason, Azazel and his friends were afraid of Jo so they quickly left. Jo plopped down next to him and brushed her shoulder against him. Sam wasn’t used to anyone touching him besides Alpha and Dean. He scooted away from her slightly and said quietly, “Thanks.”

Jo shrugged and leaned against the tree. “Don’t thank me. I didn’t do anything. How are you adjusting?”

Sam put the rest of his sandwich back in his bag. He wasn’t hungry now. He glanced at the sky for a moment then back to Jo. Sam shrugged and said quietly, “This place is so different. I spent years being taught how I am essentially useless and the only way I could ever have meaning was to give my alpha children. Now, I am suddenly supposed to rule the world and treat omegas like trash. It’s not right or fair, but I guess nothing in life is really fair.”

Jo stared at him in silence for a few moments and asked, “Are you happy with Castiel? Mom said you could come live with us, you know that.”

Sam shook his head no and said quietly, “I think I am happy with Castiel. He loves me and no one besides Dean loves me. If I leave him then I may never see my brother again and he probably has enough information to me to get me thrown into a state home. Besides, I don’t mind submitting to him. I feel safe and I never feel safe out here.”

Jo sighed dramatically, “Winchester, you’re a mess. Did you figure out where you’re going to college or is Castiel not going to let you do that?”

Sam never understood why people thought Castiel wanted him to be stupid. He shook his head and smiled, “I got accepted to Stanford and a college close to home. Gabriel, Castiel’s brother, thinks I should go to Stanford. He says I may be able to meet other alphas like me there. I spoke with Alpha about it briefly and he is okay with me going. He even offered to pay for my education and living expenses. Alpha... I mean Castiel, forbid me from living in the dorms.”

Jo shrugged, “Yeah, the hazing that goes on in dorms probably wouldn’t be good.”

Sam perked up and spoke seriously, “It is my sleep. Alpha doesn’t think I will get enough sleep in the dorms.”

Jo started laughing hard, “Your mate cracks me up. What are you doing for his birthday anyways?”

Sam frowned and said quietly, “Dean wants me to skip tutoring and go to the craft store. He wants to do a painting for Alpha. He needs supplies. I’ve never… I’ve never gone into a store by myself before, much less pay for anything. Dean gave me money from his bank account and told me what to buy but I don’t know if I can do it.”

Jo grinned at him and said happily, “This is perfect. Just ask Gadreel to go with you. You won’t miss your tutoring because he will be teaching you how to navigate. See perfect.”

Sam hadn’t thought of that. Handling money and life were part of what Gadreel was assigned by the state to teach him. Sam knew if Alpha had his way Gadreel would be nowhere near him but it wasn’t Alpha’s choice.

++

It was surprisingly simple to convince Gadreel to go with him to the craft store. Granted, Gadreel thought his reasoning was weird but he still went with him. They were in the parking lot and Gadreel had gone over how to check prices and give the cashier money for the thousandth time. Sam was pretty sure he understood how this process worked. He was nervous about it but he thought he could handle it.

Sam cut Gadreel off and said firmly, “Okay, I got it. I… I think I can do this.”

Gadreel nodded and they got out of the car. Sam entered the store first and grabbed a cart. His palms sweated on the handles and around every corner he was expecting Alpha to pop out and ask him what he was doing. He knew it was an irrational fear so he took a deep breath and focused on the list Dean made him. The canvas Dean wanted came in a three pack. Sam wasn’t sure what Dean would do with the other two but that was Dean’s problem.

Sam found the paints and the brushes next. Dean left him a list of colors, basic colors. There were probably fifteen different shades of blue and about twenty different shades of white. He should have found a way for Dean to come along for this. To make matters worse, Sam had no idea what Dean intended on painting. He just wanted Dean to shut up last night so he could sleep.

Gadreel came up behind him and asked, “What is the hang-up, Sammy?”

Sam sighed and said tiredly, “I don’t know what shade to get Dean.” He paused and thought. Dean had given him fifty dollars so he couldn’t go hog wild. But he had an idea. “I guess I could get the darker basic colors and a larger bottle of black and white. That way he can mix the paint until he gets what color he wants.”

Sam picked out the colors and plopped the bottles in the cart. He was at about twenty-five dollars. Next, Sam had to pick out paint brushes. He picked out a basic set for ten dollars. Now all he had to do was pay.

He sat the items on the belt of the checkout stand and stood awkwardly while the cashier rang everything up. His total left him with about ten dollars after taxes. He breathed a sigh of relief. This process didn’t seem to be that hard.

Sam walked out with Gadreel who hung back while he bought the supplies. As they were walking back to the car Gadreel asked, “So if your omega is painting something for Castiel, what are you giving Castiel?”

Sam paused at that question. Usually, Castiel took them out for dinner and they made homemade cards. They had given Castiel a massage, sex, and anything money couldn’t buy for his birthday. Sam realized that Castiel had always told them what to do for his birthday. Heck, Castiel even told him what to do on his own birthday. For lack of anything better to say, Sam said, “I don’t know. I’ve never really bought him presents, you know? He’s always told me what he wanted and I gave it to him.”

Gadreel nodded and Sam could tell he was treading carefully, “You know Sam, it is none of my business but Castiel sounds like a dick.”

Sam shrugged and said bitterly, “Considering, you are tutoring me on how to treat people worse than what Castiel has treated me or Dean, I don’t really see your point.”

Gadreel shook his head and restated, “That is not what I meant. Omegas are... different. You know that. My dad always said the best place for an omega is leashed and on his knees.”

Sam glared at Gadreel and seethed, “It takes a sick fuck to think little kids should be leashed and on their knees. I went to a school for omegas. They have the same thoughts and dreams as alphas and betas. It’s just no one cares. Everyone is more concerned about their cooking and cock sucking skills than trying to be their own person.”

Gadreel sighed and asked, “So by your own admission, you think, Castiel is a sick fuck.”

Sam balked and said firmly, “No, I don’t. Castiel may have bought me when I was twelve but he never put a leash on me and when I injured my knee playing soccer, I didn’t have to kneel. He’s a good alpha. He’s reasonable.”

Gadreel shook his head and touched Sam’s mating bite. Sam flinched away from him because he didn’t like people touching him there. It was intimate. It was okay with him for Alpha and Dean to touch him there but no one else. Gadreel’s words were light, “You were raped, Sam. If you want my advice, which you probably don’t but I am going to give it anyways. I think you should take your brother and go to California the minute you graduate high school. There are people out there who will help you get on your feet. You don’t need this other alpha in your life.”

Sam looked up at the sky and said quietly, “I am going to California after I graduate, but I doubt Dean will come with me. It’s not that Alpha won’t let him. It’s that I don’t think he would want to leave Alpha.” He paused and added, “Alpha never raped me. I know people say that all the time or tease me about it. He asked me and he told me he would stop if I wanted. I consented.”

Gadreel shook his head and challenged, “Okay, then how about the next time, he wants sex, you tell him no. Let me know how that goes.”

++

Castiel was tired from his work at the office. His little alpha and big omega were out back in Dean’s shop. He knew Sam went to the craft store this afternoon with Gadreel. He followed them. There was something about Gadreel that Castiel didn’t trust and honestly, Castiel couldn’t wait until this required tutoring was a thing of the past. Sam was questioning everything and becoming a little mouthy. Not nearly as mouthy as Dean, but the behavior was odd for Sam. His little alpha was going through the angsty teenager phase. Dean never really grew out of that but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He let himself relax until he heard the back door open. The smell told him it was Sam and Dean wasn’t with him. Castiel knew what would make him feel better. He glanced up at Sam and said tiredly, “Get out of those clothes and get your bear. Then come here.”

Sam glanced at him briefly and Castiel thought his little alpha looked unsure but whatever it was on Sam’s face disappeared after a moment. Sam deferred quietly, “Yes Alpha. I’m sorry, I am still dressed. I was in Dean’s garage and I didn’t want to walk outside in only my panties.”

Castiel didn’t say anything. He just waited for Sam’s return. He had Sam’s justification which was valid. Neither of the boys liked walking around in next to nothing. It wasn’t uncommon for an omega to be completely naked in public, but he had always given them a choice on that. Truthfully, Castiel preferred to keep their bodies for his eyes only.

Sam returned a few minutes later and knelt down in front of him. Castiel gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. It was just above his shoulders and longer than what most alphas had. He had suggested cutting it after Sam presented but Sam actually cried at the thought. Castiel dropped it after that. He liked Sam’s hair long anyways. He just thought that Sam may want the shorter hair to blend in better.

After a few minutes of petting Sam, Castiel felt a lot better and Sam looked to be doing better too. His little alpha’s head as resting on his knee and his eyes were closed. Sam looked blissful. Dean always looked pissed off when they did this. Castiel was fairly certain that nature screwed up with Sam. His little alpha should have been an omega.

Castiel moved his hand along the side of Sam’s face and said quietly, “I want to knot your mouth.” He moved his hands away from Sam and undid the buckle on his pants. He pulled the zipper down and pulled out his hard cock. He rubbed it in front of Sam’s face while Sam stared at it with a shocked expression on his face. He coaxed Sam a little more and said, “Come on Little Alpha, be my good bitch.”

Sam looked up at him then and stammered out, “I… I… I don’t want to do that.”

Castiel immediately stopped stroking himself and stared at Sam. Something was wrong. Sam never denied him and the stammering was a sign that Sam could be on the verge of a panic attack. He tucked himself back into his pants and pulled Sam up onto his lap. He rocked Sam in his arms and it only took a couple minutes before Sam broke down and started crying. Castiel felt his erection flag but he could take care of his sexual needs later, either by himself or with Dean. Probably by himself, if something was bothering Sam. Dean wouldn’t want to leave his brother alone for any extended period of time.

After Sam calmed down a little, Castiel asked, “What’s wrong, Sammy? I think there is more going on than just not wanting to have sex right now.”

Sam cuddled up closer to him and Castiel didn’t mind. He liked having someone to cuddle with and Dean certainly wouldn’t do. His big omega would probably rather stab his eyes out than cuddle. Sam, on the other hand, craved physical contact. It took a few more minutes before Sam said anything but what Sam did say broke his heart and nearly caused an alpha rage. “I… I just wanted to see if you would really stop. I’ve never told you no before. I’ve never wanted to tell you no before.” Sam sighed, “It’s just that now that I am an alpha, everyone thinks you raped me. My mating bite isn’t something cool to show off. Everyone gives me this look of pity. I hear them talk. They say, ‘some alpha raped Sam,’ and ‘Sam still lives with the alpha that raped him because his brother is there.’”

Castiel took a deep breath and asked even though he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer, “Is that how you feel? I would never keep you here against your will and I have money. I can make sure you’re taken care. Even Gabriel offered to take you in and… If Dean is the only reason you are staying, it would hurt me deeply but if Dean chooses to he can go with you.”

Sam wiped at his teary eyes and said half said and half cried, “No, that isn’t how I feel but their words mess with my head sometimes. Gadreel told me that if I asked you to stop that you wouldn’t. I wanted to prove him wrong so I told you no earlier. I… I was expecting you to force me and when you didn’t I didn’t know how to handle that.”

Castiel adjusted his hold on Sam because his arm was cramping. He kissed the top of his head and restarted rocking him. He knew that Sam having a visible making bite made him look like a rape victim. It was sad but a fact of life. He decided to do his best to reassure Sam. He spoke kindly, “You’ve told me no plenty of times, Sammy. You told me not to take your cock cage off during sex. I’ve lost track of how many times you’ve told me not to touch your cock. You’ve also declined anal sex before. I got half an inch in one time and you told me to stop. I did. I’ll never force a sex act on you. I may plant ideas in your head, but I will never force you.”

Sam sniffled a little and said weakly, “The anal was because I was getting sick. I don’t think that counts.”

Castiel chuckled, “It counts. I thought you somehow got pregnant before your first heat. I was terrified. You threw up for days.”

Sam rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder and whispered, “That’s what sucks the most about me being an alpha.”

Castiel rubbed his hand up Sam’s arm and asked, “What’s that?”

Sam sighed, “I always wanted to have a baby with you. I wanted to feel our child inside my belly and now I will never have that. Now, I am just a defective alpha. I’m useless.”

Castiel kissed Sam gently on the forehead, “You’re far from useless or defective. You’re perfect just the way you are. As far as children, when Dean deems himself ready, he’ll pick which one of us to be the father or Dean he might want it to be a surprise for everyone. You’ll still get to be a father, Sammy. Even if the baby is mine and Dean’s. You’ll always be a father to that child and I will always view you was a parent to our children.”

Sam relaxed against him and whispered, “Thank you, Alpha.”

++

Dean used Sam’s breakdown as a way to sneak his painting into the room he shared with Sammy. He slipped it in the closet and closed the door. He knew he had to figure out what Sammy should get alpha. Then it dawned on him. Sammy could paint him something too. It would be perfect and alpha would love it.

Now all he had to do was find the time. It took about five minutes for Dean to come up with a plan. He stripped down to his panties and changed his collars out from black to pink. Then he made his way to the living room. He sat down next to Alpha on the sofa and said quietly, “What’s wrong, Sammy?”

Alpha spoke for Sam which wasn’t terribly uncommon, “He’s just having a hard time adjusting to being an alpha. It’s nothing to worry about.”

But Dean did worry because the world was full of assholes and idiots. He decided to change the topic to a lighter subject. “Can we have sex? I’m horny.”

Alpha looked at him critically for a few moments and said calmly, “Perhaps later, I don’t know if Sam will be feeling up to it so you may have to settle for me. I think Sam may benefit from an early night but I want to keep him in my bed tonight because I think he needs someone to hold him.”

That pissed Dean off. Basically, he was going to get a quickie and Sam was going to get to go at it with Alpha all night. Dean rallied his anger and said angrily, “Oh hell no, I am not going to get a quick jerk off while you knot Sam all night. That is bullshit and you know it.”

Alpha sighed and said calmly, “Dean, go to the corner now. You do not talk to me or Sam like that.”

Begrudgingly, Dean went to the corner.

++

Dean didn’t get his quickie before bed and Sam went to bed with Alpha. Curiosity was one of Dean Winchester’s many faults. So he camped out in front of Alpha’s bedroom to listen for sex noises. He knew he was acting like the typical jealous omega but he couldn’t help it. They should have equal sex time with Alpha.

The first hour of his camp out was boring. Then he heard Sam crying and some whispers, but no sex sounds. Everything was quiet after that until about two a.m. when Sam was crying again. _God was that all Sam ever did?_ Dean got up briefly to get a soda from the refrigerator. He needed the caffeine.

He settled back down and heard talking but no sex. Dean refused to go to sleep. He didn’t want to miss the sex because when it happened, he was going to ruin the mood. By six a.m., Dean was exhausted and Alpha opened his bedroom door. Dean looked up at his alpha. Then he looked at the empty cups of soda that surrounded him.

Alpha studied him and Dean wasn’t sure if Alpha was pissed or amused, probably both. Alpha asked carefully, “Dean, what are you doing out here? Why do you look like you haven’t slept?”

Regretfully Dean admitted in the hope of making his punishment less, “I… I was mad that Sam was going to have you all night. I wanted to ruin your sex so I camped out to wait for it.”

Alpha chuckled and shook his head, “Dean, we didn’t have sex but I am sure you already knew that. I told you why Sam was spending the night in there. I have no reason to lie to you. As much as I think it is sad that you’re jealous, you did disobey me. You were supposed to be in your room sleeping and what is the rule if you can’t sleep?”

It clicked for Dean at that moment. He could have avoided this whole thing by telling Alpha he couldn’t sleep. Alpha would have let him sleep in his bed. He had always done that. They just had their own room because Alpha believed they should have their own space. Heck, Alpha would probably give them separate rooms if they asked but Dean liked sharing a room with Sammy.

Dean muttered miserably, “To tell you and then I can sleep in your bed with you.”

Alpha nodded and said kindly, “And if you had done that instead of camping out outside the door, you would have seen you had nothing to be jealous about. Truth be told, I was expecting you to join us last night. Now, I want you clean up your mess and get into my bed. Sam is not going to school today. You can cuddle with him and catch a couple hours’ sleep, but you may not sleep all day. It’s my birthday so we are going out for dinner tonight. I found a restaurant for alternative couples. It’s members only, but Sammy will be able to kneel and I will hand feed him.”

Dean crawled into bed with Sam after cleaning up and grumbled a little as he wrapped his arms around his brother but he quickly fell asleep.

++

Castiel was stressed. He had woken up early to have sex with Dean but that fell through because Dean was jealous. He knew he would have to talk to Dean about that later. Dean never liked to talk about his emotions and called them chick flick moments so Castiel never pushed unless it was important. This did seem to be important, though. He didn’t want the change in dynamic to hurt Dean as much as it hurt Sammy.

Dinner was a quiet affair. It was refreshing to be able to handfed both of them in public. Aside from some questions about Sam’s age, dinner went by without a hitch. He even received compliments on how well trained his boys were and he got to brag about how long they had been his. Castiel didn’t miss the look of pity shot Sammy’s way, but Sam never saw it. Sam kept his eyes lowered and his body was relaxed. Sam enjoyed this and was okay with admitting that. Dean, on the other hand, was a different story. Castiel suspected Dean didn’t like the hand feeding but when Dean did feed himself it was a wonder he didn’t hurt himself.

They were back home and his boys wanted to give him their presents. He sat on the sofa and waited. He hoped it involved sex. The boys knelt down in front of him with a five by seven canvas in their hands. Dean looked the most anxious so he took the one from Dean first. He kissed Dean on the forehead then flipped over the canvas to look. Omegas were known for their artistic skill, but Dean’s artistic skill came with woodworking or auto restoration. The painting was not Dean’s artistic skill. Castiel wasn’t sure what it was the Dean drew. It looked like different colored blobs of paint. It was probably a painting of the three of them, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to get it wrong and risk upsetting Dean.

He reached out a hand and petted Dean’s hair as he looked at Sam. _Thank God for the small miracles._ Sam mouthed the word, ‘Heaven’ to him. He nodded his thanks to Sam then continued petting Dean for a few moments. He kissed Dean gently on the lips and asked, “Big Omega, is this what you think Heaven looks like?”

Dean smiled at him and nodded. “Yes, Alpha. We’re all together and we can see the stars. It is of that night we were traveling and broke down. We laid on the hood of the car and you pointed out the different constellations to us. It was the happiest time of my life… Sorry about the chick flick moment. Happy birthday, Alpha.”

Castiel kissed Dean again and said happily, “I love it. I will hang it in my office.” Then he turned his attention to Sam and kissed Sam’s forehead. Then he took Sam’s canvas. This one was done with pencil but it was beautifully done. Sam recreated the photo of the three of them at the Grand Canyon. The detail and the shading were all perfect. Sam even shaded their eyes slightly different to reflect the different colors of their eyes. It was a detail most artists missed but Sam didn’t. Before he thought better of it, he said, “Sammy, this is… This is amazing. Where did you learn how to draw like this?”

Sam shrugged and said, “Omega school. I had art instead of shop. I am glad you like it, Alpha.”

Castiel kissed Sam gently on the lips just as he had done with Dean. He whispered, “I love it. I will hang it in my office with Dean’s. That way everyone can see how talented both of my ome… mates are.”

Sam frowned a little and retracted, “It’s okay to call me an omega, Alpha. I… It doesn’t offend me.” Then Sam glanced at Dean and added, “We have one more present for you, Alpha. Can we take off your shoes?”

He really wasn’t sure what they had planned but he hoped it lead to sex. Castiel nodded, “Of course.”

They slipped off his shoes and socks with a practiced ease. Then he watched as they knelt down and licked the ends of his toes. It tickled a little but they each put his big toe in their mouth and started to suck as their hands started to massage his feet. It was in perfect unison. They had planned this. What they practiced on the get this right, Castiel didn’t know. He would ask later, maybe.

They rubbed and sucked on each of his toes and started kissing and rubbing on the rest of his foot. It was open mouthed sloppy kisses that left moisture on the skin. Castiel loved it. He groaned as he stared half-lidded at the boys. Once they reached the base of his foot, they moved their heads away but continued to rub his feet. Sam and Dean’s faces met and they started to kiss each other softly. Anytime they kissed it caused Castiel to get worked up. This time was no different. He reached out his hands and ran it through their hair.

They looked at him then and Dean asked, “How do you want us, Alpha?”

Castiel was torn. He really wanted to knot Sam. Sam was a little tighter and drier which he liked sometimes. But Dean was already feeling a little vulnerable. He decided to take the high road. “I want to knot Dean while Dean fucks Sammy’s ass.”

Sam looked up at him then and smiled shyly, “We’re ready for you Alpha. We put plugs in before dinner.”

Castiel growled and started to pull at his clothes. His boys slipped out of their panties then they helped him out of his clothes. They laid down on the living room floor with Dean in the middle and Castiel pulled the plug out of Sam first. He put two lubed fingers inside of Sam and lightly rubbed his prostate. He mused, “My little alpha, are you ready to get fucked by your omega?”

Sam rocked his hips back and groaned, “Yes Alpha, please.”

Castiel removed his fingers and coated Dean’s cock in lube. He kissed Dean as Sam whined. Then he coaxed, “Go on Dean, fuck your brother.” He watched Dean slowly sink into Sam and that in itself was making his dick throb. He pulled out Dean’s plugin one swift movement and watched the slick leak out. He gathered some up on his hand and reached around to Sam’s cock. He gave it a couple tugs then said, “No touching your cock Sam.”

Sam moaned, “Yes Alpha.”

Castiel was pleased as he pushed three fingers into Dean. His omega was turned on and leaking slick everywhere. He toyed with Dean’s prostate for a moment before pulling back and slicking himself up. Then Castiel slid into his omega. Castiel grabbed hold of Dean’s hips to control the pace. This way, he controlled how hard Dean got fucked and in turn how hard Sam got fucked. He relished in the control he felt. With all their foreplay, it didn’t take long for his knot to grow and catch. Sam despite their foreplay hadn’t popped his knot. He thrust hard into Dean a couple times as his knot locked inside of Dean as he did, Dean came inside his brother.

Dean panted for a few moments and Castiel caught his breath. Then he turned his attention to Sam. He reached over Dean and took Sam’s cock in his hand. He started to stroke Sam quickly as Dean’s hands came up to massage Sam’s balls. It took maybe thirty seconds before Sam’s knot popped and he was orgasming. Sam was holding back like he always did. Castiel kissed the back of Dean’s neck. He felt content and happy.

Today started off rocky, but it turned into one of the best birthdays ever. He had his big omega and his little alpha. They were both safe and cared for. Castiel couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading. 
> 
> On to a serious note, I was thinking about purchasing the monthly subscription to Grammarly because my writing could use some work and I would rather a computer give me negative feedback than random people. (Computers aren't smart asses when giving feedback.) Anyways, does anyone use it and/or think it would be helpful? I would like to improve my writing to the point where I could publish original works as a side way to make a few bucks. (Don't worry, I doubt I'll stop writing fan fiction. It's fun even though it doesn't pay me anything. There is an old saying about how the best things in life are free and that is probably true.)
> 
> I did install the free version of Grammarly and it did catch a few errors in this story that Microsoft Word missed. The free version also told me that there are 199 advanced issues (whatever that is) with this story and I need to purchase the subscription to find out what those issues are. 
> 
> So hey, I guess that means if you made it all the way through this without wanting to tear your hair out that means you're awesome. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and despite the 199 errors, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
